<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth It by NikiAlex03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393321">Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03'>NikiAlex03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauders-Era One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Lyall are visited by Dumbledore regarding Remus' admission to Hogwarts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauders-Era One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More Hope and Lyall content, because I really love these two &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where’s Remus?” Albus Dumbledore asked, looking around the living room of the Lupin family’s small cottage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope and Lyall Lupin stood in front of him, embraced in each other. Hope pressed her lips together and stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dumbledore…” She impeded, “It’s not that- It’s not that we’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>greatful</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We absolutely are.” Lyall said, nodding frantically, “It’s just that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re really not sure that this will benefit Remus, you know, in the long run...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than it will hurt him.” Lyall added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore was paying them no mind. He moved slowly around the room, every now and again stopping to look at something particular. He did this, ignoring the Lupin’s, for at least another minute. Then he stopped abruptly and turned to observe them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Valid concerns.” He muttered, “Have you told the boy yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Hope shook her head, “We didn’t- We didn’t want to get his hopes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore nodded. Without waiting for further invitation, he walked around the room and sat on the armchair near the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope. Lyall.” He said, “Sit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope and Lyall exchanged glances with each other, then sat obediently. Dumbledore retrieved his wand from his coat and waved it, murmuring a spell under his breath. In the next moment, a fully set tea tray appeared, hovering in the air between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore, in no great hurry, fixed three cups of tea, occasionally asking an unsettled Hope or Lyall what their preferences were. When he was finished, and each person in the room had their cups in their hands, Dumbledore sat back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand you’re worried,” he said, “No. Hear me out. Of course I understand. You both want only what’s best for Remus, and I respect that, and your final decision on this matter tremendously. However I would be doing a great disservice if I were to leave here without even attempting to change your minds, because in my not so humble opinion, Hope, Lyall, Remus will actually benefit great deal from attending Hogwarts. Much more than keeping him hidden away will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hope flinched at the phrasing of Dumbledore’s words. She had carried her guilt for years, ever since Remus was first bitten. Guilt that she had left him all alone. Guilt that she hadn’t done more to help. Guilt that she had to keep Remus away from friends, and family. Guilt that she had destroyed her son’s life before it had even begun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you, we at Hogwarts are not entering into this lightly.” Dumbledore continued, “Remus’ situation is certainly much more- ehr- unique than the other children, but that shouldn’t be something that looms over him and puts him at a disadvantage his entire life. We at Hogwarts have taken necessary steps to ensure that Remus is safe and taken care of during and after every full moon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope shook, the tea trembling in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s scary. I know you’re worried. But I urge you both to think about this. Remus deserves this chance-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t know that!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lyall exploded. He stood so abruptly his teacup was knocked over and spilled onto the carpet. Everyone ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we don’t know that Remus deserves this opportunity? Of course he does. He’s our son. We love him. But… Remus isn’t like other children, Dumbledore! And we can’t just ignore that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyall,” Hope began.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“No, Hope. It’s been decided. Remus isn’t going to be attending Hogwarts. What if something happens to him while he’s there? What if he gets out during a full moon and… and attacks one of the kids? Do you know what the ministry will do to him, Albus? </span><em><span>Do</span></em> <em><span>you</span></em><span>!? I’d rather be safe and keep him here than sorry I let my son walk into his ex- execution.” Lyall’s voice cracked as he forced the last word out.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore pressed his lips together and nodded silently. He stood and clasped Lyall on the shoulder, “I understand.” He said again, “And like I said, I will respect your final decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tense silence hung between them for a long minute, and then Hope stood and brushed off her skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me walk you out.” She said to Dumbledore, her voice shaking, “Lyall, clean up that tea, will you dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyall nodded stiffly as Hope guided Dumbledore back out of the room and into the foyer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry, Dumbledore.” She said, “But it’s just not something we’re willing to risk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore did not reply. He smiled politely at her, and walked out of the cottage, closing the door silently behind him. Hope leaned back against the closed door and felt the tears trickling down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to believe she was doing the right thing. But a part of her still wondered… was she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peeking back into the living room, she saw Lyall busying himself with a bucket and cloth scrubbing off the tea stain on the carpet. She knew he avoided using magic for such a mundane task only to distract himself, so she left him to his own thoughts. God knew she had enough of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hope walked through the hallways, aimlessly at first, until she found herself standing in front of her sons doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a steadying breath, she turned the doorknob and pushed it open. Inside, Remus slept, curled into a ball on his bed in the dark room. He looked so peaceful, so perfect. It was moments like this that Hope found it most difficult to fathom his terrible transformations into a vicious werewolf each month. Remus, like this, wouldn’t hurt a fly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once a month. And only at night.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was limiting her sons entire existence because of something that happened for only a few hours a month.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope spun around, and found Lyall standing next to her. His distress was evident as he joined her in looking in on Remus’ sleeping form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we good parents?” Hope whispered, tucking her face into her husband’s chest. Lyall wrapped his arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are, Hope. We’re the best we can be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then why do I feel so horrible? Why do I feel like a monster for trying to protect him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyall frowned, but he had no reply. The same question haunted him as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to send him to Hogwarts.” Hope said suddenly. When Lyall immediately began to complain, Hope raised a hand to silence him, “No. Lyall, he deserves it. He deserves to be happy, to have friends, to have a normal life. We’ve sheltered him for so long. Lyall, us and this cottage are all he knows. That’s a miserable existence for a child!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for the best, Hope!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>For who</em>!” Hope hissed, “Who is it best for, Lyall? Because it certainly isn’t for Remus. Sometimes I wonder if you keeping him locked up and hidden away is trying to protect him or yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyall revolted, shock and anger coursing through him, “Don’t you <em>dare</em> imply that I don’t love my son. You know it’s not true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope flinched at the harsh tone her husband's voice had taken, but she steeled herself and said, “I’m not doubting your love for Remus, Lyall. I’m doubting your love for the wolf in him. And the wolf is a part of him, however terrible it may be, so if you don’t love that, if you can’t find it in yourself to love that, then you’re not loving all of him. And Remus deserves his father to love all of him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyall stared at her. She was right, of course. His wife was always right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s such a big risk.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s worth it.” Hope insisted. She grabbed Lyall’s hands and looked at Remus again, “It’s worth it, Lyall.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>